Sofia has a nice bath 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story here. Read and review please no flames allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

Sofia is now going to the bathroom for her bath of course. She then got naked and got in the bath tub for a nice and hot bath of course. She is alone right now but she wants to wash James when he has his bath of course. He said yes she sure can of course by the way. They love the way each others bodies by the way in matter of fact because one is a boy and one is a girl. They are going to have a good time of course. James will be the only one naked there at the time of course. She is talking to Clover now.

"This is a good bath," said Sofia, "James you can wash me by the way of course."

"I sure will of course," said James, "By the way you have a nice girl body in fact."

"That i do," said Sofia, "And you have a nice boy body there of course such as your penis."

"Yes i do," said James, "I know you will wash mine when it is my turn."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "You are a good boy by the way of course in fact."

They are glad they are there having such a fun time there. They have no shame of being naked in front of each other. Sofia is the one naked and James is only wearing a robe there. He is barefoot right now so he can see his toes there. They love having baths as well of course. They are glad they are in the bathroom now. Amber came in there also in a robe. They will both wash James in that bath of course. They then decided that James needs to be naked and took off his robe. His genitals is now showing.

"Thanks for taking it off me," said James, "I have a good looking penis and scrotum of course."

"You also have two testicles," said Sofia, "They will hold the sperm you will have someday."

"And a prostate as well," said Amber, "That works as well of course."

"I sure do," said James, "How does your bath feel there?"

"Very good," said Sofia, "You are next by the way of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	2. James bath

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

James is now getting in the bath there of course and Amber will help wash him. Amber will get his upper body like his nipples, belly button and such. And Sofia will wash his lower body which includes his toes, genitals, and butt. They all have ten toes of course in fact. They are all children so they can't have sex right now of course. If James marries Sofia that would work in fact. They are glad James wen through the pain of his circumcision in fact. They are happy that James will become king one day.

"This is a good bath already," said James, "My penis also seems to love it by the way as well."

"I can tell it does," said Sofia, "I will wash that and your scrotum of course."

"Yes she will," said Amber, "I will get your upper including your hair."

"Yes indeed," said James, "Make sure you get between my toes of course."

"I sure will," said Sofia, "I love toes of course they give us balance as we walk."

He is playing with his rubber duck in the bath having a good time there. He loves his bath and his bath toys as well. He has a nice body including to his sisters and he does. He loves the way his body looks do to his full set male organs including two testicles in his scrotum and then his circumcised penis completes it in fact. He loves the way it looks there of course. He loves his genitals for he knows he can get a girl pregnant with babies someday. He will love when he will have sex someday in fact.

"I love his bath here," said James, "I think it is time to wash me now of course in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Sofia, "Amber get his chest arms and such for that goes first."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "The chest is where his heart is at by the way of course."

"I love my heart," said James, "Wash my feet and toes now as well as my legs, butt, and genitals."

"Yes indeed James," said Sofia, "I will love to wash your genitals."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. Amber bath

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

Amber is now having her bath there now by the way of course. Sofia will wash her upper body while her brother James gets her lower body including her vagina. She hates the slang word of pussy she prefers vagina because it is proper. She heard that slang word they all hate it. They prefer saying the proper words when talking about them of course. They could have a bath together very soon of course so they can enjoy it. They will love they will be able to do that again. We see them talking now of course.

"This is a good bath so far," said Amber, "I love being naked for i have no shame when it is us three."

"Same here of course," said James, "And i happen to be a boy by the way of course."

"Same here as well," said Sofia, "I am glad we are all in here in this bathroom here."

"I am glad," said Amber, "I am glad we will have the next bath as in tomorrow together."

"I will love that," said James, "I love when we have them together of course."

They are glad they will have another bath together. They remember the one before and loved it in fact. They are happy they will get to have another one tomorrow of course. They are glad they are there now so they can wash Amber in that bath now of course. They are happy they will wash her there for it is fun of course. That bath for her is a very good one of course. she is playing with her rubber duck with a bow on it of course. They have the soap ready to wash her. We still see them three talking still.

"I love this bath here," said Amber, "My vagina seems to love it as well by the way of course."

"That is good," said James, "Well time to wash you now of course."

"Yes indeed it is," said Sofia, "I get the upper body by the way of course."

"Yes you do," said Amber, "James will get my lower body including my genitals."

"Yes indeed," said James, "I love washing genitals of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Bath together

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. The adults are in another bath and another bathroom in fact so it will be more proper. They are all naked there except Sofia is just wearing her amulet in there. She doesn't take it off so she washes under it. They are having fun there playing with their bath toys in there in fact. They are children they have no pubic hair there. They are glad they are taking a bath together there in fact. They love taking baths there. We see them talking now.

"Glad we are taking it together," said James, "I love having they are so much fun of course."

"Same here of course in fact," said Sofia, "I am glad we are naked now in fact."

"I love being naked," said Amber, "This place is a good place here in fact."

"I sure love it," said James, "I am glad we are having it together in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "You have a nice penis there James."

Then they got in the bath there as in straight in there seeing they are already naked of course. They are glad they are there for they love taking them together seeing that James is a boy with a penis. That he will allow her to touch it only to clean it of course. They are just children so they can't have sex right now seeing they can't yet reproduce. They will reach puberty and someday James will become king with Sofia as the royal advisor. That they are looking forward in their future. They love being royalty.

"I sure do," said James, "I am glad i go circumcised of course do to a possible infection."

"I am glad you did," said Sofia, "I am glad i helped you through it of course."

"Same here," said Amber, "If i was a boy i would get it done as well."

"That is good," said James, "I love having a penis of course in fact."

"That is good," said Sofia, "I am a girl same as Amber though."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	5. Good bath

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. The kids are having fun in the bath and they are as naked as the day they was born of course. They can't reproduce yet so they can see each other naked. They will be glad when wash themselves. They will both wash James but will only allow Sofia to wash his penis and sac. So yes he will allow her to touch it of course. She might play with it to see if he get's an erection. If it does then no semen will come out of it. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love my penis," said James, "It is such a nice part that will someday get a girl pregnant."

"You would be a good dad," said Sofia, "When you become king you will have an era to the throne."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "I will get your upper body where your heart is at."

"I love m heart," said James, "It pumps my blood through my body."

"I also love mine," said Sofia, "As well as my vagina by the way of course."

They know they can't live without hearts but they could live without genitals. But they don't want to live without them. They all love the way their bodies look from their heads to their toes of course. They all have ten toes and hair. They are good looking kids by the way in fact. They are glad they would someday marry and have a family. When James becomes king he will have a wife who could have a son to become king someday after he dies years from now of course. We still see them three talking in that bath there.

"I love my genitals," said James, "As in m penis, scrotum, and testicles as well of course."

"Take good care of them," said Sofia, "They need to work very well of course."

"Yes indeed James," said Amber, "After all you can now clean i better after your snip."

" Yes indeed," said James, "I love the way it looks now that i can see my penis head."

"It is a nice penis," said Sofia, "I am glad you got it done of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Nice bodies

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. The kids are still naked in the bath there they have no shame there for they are kids of course. They love to see James naked on his chest is two pink nipples. That both sexes have nipples including boys. Not just girls have them but everyone does that white people have pink one's. When she was younger Amber thought only girls had them until her first bath with James and saw his penis for the first time and touched it. We see them all talking now.

"I love being a boy," said James, "I will only have two nipples on my chest and i love my penis."

"I love your penis," said Sofia, "I will be glad to wash it when it is time to wash."

"I saw his nipples when i was younger," said Amber, "And i saw his penis and he let me touch it."

"I liked it," said James, "After all you had soft hands and you never saw one until then as in a penis."

"That is nice," said Sofia, "James i love your genitals they are nice."

They then put a hand to his chest and felt his heart beating in it. She then felt her and Amber's hearts after that. They have good hearts there is nothing wrong with them. They are happy they are healthy and young. They are glad they are taking a bath together there. They see their genitals as well as feet and toes. They all have ten toes at the end of their feet. They are glad they are children so they can't yet have sex. They have no pubic hair there and they can't reproduce yet. We see them talking still.

"We have good hearts," said James, "As well as good looking genitals, feet, and toes of course."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "I love having ten toes for i love toes."

"Same here," said Amber, "Toes are good for they help give us balance as we walk and such."

"Yes indeed," said James, "I am glad we have them of course in fact."

"Same here," said Sofia, "And we have good looking genitals of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here please.


	7. Nice parts

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy they are taking a bath together by the way of course in fact. They love taking baths for they love to have fun playing in it of course. They are happy they are there for they love seeing each other naked. They all have nipples, belly buttons, and butts of course. They also have ten fingers and ten toes by the way of course. The difference is James has a penis and plump scrotum proves he has testicles. We see them all talking now. Miranda came in to check up on them.

"Hi there mom," said James, "We are having a good time in this bath by the way of course."

"Yes hi mom," said Sofia, "We are playing with our bath toys in here."

"Hi there mom," said Amber, "As you can tell we are naked here."

"I can tell that," said Miranda, "James you have a nice penis there."

"Thanks mom," said James, "I love the way it looks and the word penis is good."

James loves his genitals he can't imagine life without them parts there. That he is glad he got circumcised or infection would have made it fall off killing him or leave him without his genitals. He would rather die than to live without them that he might get turned into girl by the way of course. They are glad they have good looking genitals without any hair there. They aren't in puberty yet because they are to young of course in fact. They are happy they are there having fun and will get nice and clean there.

"I love my penis," said James, "Same as my scrotum and testicles as well of course."

"You also have a prostate," said Sofia, "That is deep inside of you."

"I know of it," said James, "The only parts you can see is my scrotum and penis."

"Yes indeed," said Miranda, "You kids have nice looking Genitals."

"Yes we do mom," said Amber, "We are happy they have no hair yet."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	8. Good parts

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy they are playing with their bath toys there so they won't masturbate in it. They know that is only done in the privacy of their rooms there that James is glad he doesn't want to play with his penis there of course. He and them two are naked there without any shame there. They all have nipples and belly buttons as well as ten fingers and ten toes. The parts that is different is their genitals of course. We see them talking now.

"I love my bath toys," said James, "Glad we aren't playing with our genitals as in my penis of course."

"You said it," said Sofia, "you have a nice rubber duck there and a nice penis."

"I love your penis," said Amber, "It is a good part of the male body."

"Yes i sure do," said James, "Every once in a while it gets erect by the way."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "I want to see it erect of course."

Then it got erect and they love to see it that way of course. They love seeing him naked there. That way they can tell it is a healthy penis that girls would to see it of course. So he might just wear a kilt without any underwear. That way it would show it if he lifts it up of course. They are happy to hear that because they want to see him wear it again. That way he can feel the breeze there. That he is a good looking boy. That when he becomes king that he would have sex using his genitals to have children.

"I sure love my penis," said James, "Think someday when i am king i will have sex."

"Take good care of them," said Sofia, "You have a nice boy body by the way."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "I hope you would be a good king someday."

"I sure will," said James, "I will become a good king someday."

"I know you will," said Sofia, "I will become your royal advesior someday.

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. Good body James

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy they are playing still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. Well Sofia is wearing her amulet but nothing else her nipples, belly button, butt, and vagina are showing by the way in fact. They know bath sexes has nipples and because they are white they have pink one's. They love taking baths together and they know baths are done naked so they are naked. They are happy they are naked there. We see them talking now.

"This is a good bath here," said James, "I am glad we have our rubber ducks in here of course."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "And we are barefoot we can see and wiggle our toes."

"I love toes," said Amber, "Think they give us balance as we walk."

"I sure do," said James, "I love my penis even more than my toes."

"I can tell that," said Sofia, "I am glad it healed so well and didn't fall off."

They once saw him play with his penis once so they left. It was in his bedroom by the way of course. They know that is done in privacy is why of course. They see he has the best looking genitals there. That his genitals is perfect so he can get his future wife pregnant and enjoy having sex. They are playing with their rubber ducks in the bath tub there. They are happy James is naked for they love the way his male body is. That it is complete with his male parts as in his penis and sac. We still see them talking now.

"I love being naked here," said James, "Think i have a nice circumcised penis now."

"You look good naked," said Sofia, "That penis makes it complete of course."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "I am glad you are a boy of course."

"I love being a boy," said James, "It give me the ability to stand to pee."

"Yes indeed James," said Sofia, "That is a nice penis you have there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. No Eunuchs here

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy they are playing still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. They love to see James naked because he is a boy with a penis and scrotum. As well as two testicles in his sac. They can tell he is all boy with no female parts at all like a boy had before the vagina was removed. It just happens to be a village boy by the name of Gary. He is a good boy who will do no harm to people. We see them all talking now of course about their bodies.

"What i love about being a boy," said James, "Is having a penis and scrotum with two testicles of course."

"You have a nice penis," said Sofia, "What i love about being a girl is having a vagina."

"You sure do," said Amber, "Think me and Sofia is we will get boobs where our nipples are at."

"Thanks you two," said James, "By the way i have nipples but won't get them."

"We know that," said Sofia, "Still you have nice nipples just like us."

They love their genitals because they can one day have sex using them. That they heard some nation has castration as in cuts off their genitals to work for the Imperial family. They are glad they don't have that in their country. They said no to the use of Eunuch i they did they would only have their balls cut off. They won't do that to boys their. That they heard it is only the poor boys to help to get them money. They might have poor people there but they help them. We still see them talking in that bath tub there.

"I heard about that," said James, "They don't do that to royalty there of course."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "We are royalty after all in this nice bath tub there."

"We know that," said Amber, "I am glad we don't castrate people here."

"I am glad," said James, "I can't imagine life without a penis and balls in fact."

"Same here," said Sofia, "You take good care of yours i can tell."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	11. Two boys

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy they are playing until a fully castrated boy came in the bathroom exposing lack of penis, scrotum, and testicles. It was cut off by a castrator who works for an Imperial family that wants to sell that castrated boy to their kingdom there. They can tell he is castrated for no buldge in his pants before he even gets naked there. They don't want that Eunuch boy they want a boy who can have sex. We see them talking now.

"He is castrated," said James, "They was cut off for he is a nullo Eunuch by the way in fact."

"I can tell that," said Sofia, "Look he just got naked now that proves it."

"Get out of here," said Amber, "In order o come in here you have to have genitals."

"They was cut off," said the boy, "I might be sold to your family so let me in."

"We don't want you," said James, "We want a boy with a full set of genitals no Eunuch's."

They called the guards who removed him so that Empire declared war on Encanchia so they will go to war. They are ready to defend their nation by the way of course. It is over a Eunuch boy by the way in fact. But the king decided to talk to the imperial family so they can send a boy ha has genitals and they agreed with them and sent them a boy with genitals who decided to have him circumcised. Until then that boy got in the tub there. He has genitals so they allow him in that tub there of course.

"Good you have genitals," said James, "We are going o have you circumcised of course."

"That is good," said that boy," I am glad it won't be cut off."

"We won't remove your penis," said Sofia, "We want a boy with genitals."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "You will soon have a circumcised penis."

"Yes indeed," said that boy, "I am looking forward to it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. You are safe here

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are are now all in the bath not just the kids but their pets as well. They are happy war was adverted they are out of the bath and with that boy who is getting circumcised. James and the girls are with him for he is as naked as the day he was born by the way of course. They are glad he has genitals unlike that one boy from because his was cut off in fact. That boy is only getting circumcised. And like James no anesthetic will be used. So he is glad the girls are holding his hands. We see them all talking now.

"It won't hurt that much," said James, "I heard castration hurts a lot more than this of course."

"I think so," said that boy, "The boys that got it done screamed in pain."

"We won't cut them off," said the Doctor, "You are free to look at it being done."

"Yes i will watch," said that boy, "I want to see my penis getting circumcised."

"Yes indeed," said James, "They will only remove your foreskin."

That boy will be happy that he can run around naked in the castle. The doctor then circumcised him he was right it didn't hurt that much. He will go to school in the village with a kilt on his lower body as his penis recovers. He is now happy that he won't get castrated like his cousin by the way of course. They want servants to breed as in have children. They are happy that boy can still play as in with toys because his hands are good. They don't mind seeing his penis hanging there. Along with his sac and balls.

"I love being circumcised," said that boy, "I am glad i won't get castrated like my cousin."

"We want you to breed," said James, "You are safe here by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Sofia, "Your genitals will heal as in your penis."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "You are safe here of course."

"I am glad," said that boy, "I love being here of course i love it here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Gary is his name

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now sending that boy to school in the village wearing regular clothes but a kilt not pants and no underwear. We see he doesn't mind very much of course. They are glad that boy isn't a Eunuch because he still has them just has a circumcised penis now. His name is now Gary so he can fit in there in Enchancia of course. He is glad he won't be castrated because that would hurt very much. They don't need Eunuchs there for the people would kill them of course. We see them talking now of course.

"Yes that kilt i used," said James, "When i got circumcised so now you get to wear it now Gary."

"Thank you," said Gary, "I will be glad to wear it of course."

"He looks good in it," said Sofia, "Let no one touch it because it needs to heal as in your penis."

"Yes he does," said Amber, "Yes let no one touch it except for yourself of course."

"Okay then," said Gary, "I will love living here for i feel safe here."

They all went off to school and will have a good time there. James and them is at Royal Prep and Gary at the village school. The girls did see his penis and told them look but don't touch for it needs to heal. They said they can tell he was just circumcised. They had fun at school today they love that boy of course. He got naked same as the other three kids. They got in the bath and enjoying it. Sofia said Amber should wash his penis because she will wash James penis. We see them talking in the bath now.

"How was school today?" said James, "After all we don't go to that school there."

"It was good," said Gary, "They only looked but didn't touch my penis."

"That is good," said Sofia, "I used to go to that school until my mom married the king."

"Now we are family," said Amber, "You will love living here."

"I know i will," said Gary, "I love living here for i am safe here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Church and bath

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to church now for it is Sunday Morning to see and hear the mass. That boy who they named Gary is getting Baptised today after the mass is over. Their parents are thinking about adopting him now. That would make him a prince and would go to royal prep if they decide to adopt him of course by the way in fact. They are happy that he will become Catholic like them which they are glad in fact. They are going to have a bath after church and such when they are home in fact.

"It won't hurt at all," said James, "It is is only holy water which is water that is blessed."

"That is good," said Gary, "I am glad i will be baptised in this good church here."

"We love this church," said Sofia, "I am glad you will be baptised today."

"Same here," said Amber, "I am glad we have you here of course."

"You will love it," said king Roland, "I and my wife the queen might adopt you of course."

They saw him get it done as in baptised by their priest who is a good man. He is now become Catholic and will be one soon. Then after they went home they had dinner there then had dessert of course. Later on the kids went in the bathoom and filling up the bathtub and took off all their clothes and got in it. They then looked down at their genitals and smiled at them. They know someday they can use them for sex. Gary is glad he won't get his genitals cut off of him. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"This is a good bath here," said James, "My penis seems to love it as well as the rest of me."

"Same here of course," said Gary, "I can feel my penis is healing good of course."

"I can tell it is," said Sofia, "Amber will wash it for i will wash James."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "James will wash Sofia and you was me."

"Okay then," said Gary, "I will love living here for i feel safe here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	15. War is coming

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to school by carriage pulled by flying horses to royal prep. They are glad they love that school there for it is for royal children after all of course. They are happy that Gary might be adopted by them and will go to their school there by the way of course. They are good children but they are rumors of bad guys in the area of course. That they are lead by a rogue knight that a war might start in three kingdoms which is their kingdom and two others. We see them all talking now of course.

"Let's hope just a rumor," said James, "The last thing we need is a war because war never changes."

"I also hope so," said Sofia, "If we have a war we are ready for it with a good strong army."

"I also hope so," said Amber, "I hate war by the way of course."

"I hope so," said Vivian, "I hate war because it is bad people die."

"And same here," said Merryweather, "Recess is now over by the way."

They went back to the classroom now they can learn more stuff of course. Later they went home and saw knights and troops training there. They asked what is going on there they said war is coming of course. They know it wasn't rumors but a fact. They know that they can't take place in the fighting for they are only children in the prime of life. They see the guards are training as well as their dad of course. Roland as king will lead his troops into battles. They are now in the bath naked and talking.

"I hate war of course," said James, "Like i said war never changes in fact of course."

"Same here, said Sofia, "Gary did you hear about it as well?"

"Yes i have," said Gary, "I saw some troops who told us about it."

"I hate war," said Amber, "I hope our dad won't die in battle."

"Same here," said Miranda, "You kids will be safe i promise you."

I will need some ideas the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. War starts

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to school by carriage pulled by flying horses to royal prep. They hope they are safe from the war that just started and the good guys won it. They saw that battle from above from the carriage so they was safe of course. They k now that war will end who fights the best of course. They heard the good guys won that battle there. They are happy the good guys won that battle for the bad guy wants to create a vast empire with him as the leader. We see James and them talking about the war now.

"I hope we win the war," said James, "After all we might be put us to death if they win."

"I also hope we do," said Sofia, "We can put the bad leader and them to death."

"I hope we do," said Amber, "That war can last for a long time of course."

"I hope it is short," said Vivian, "After all it is war people die of course."

"I also hope so," said Merryweather, "Recess is now over of course time for class."

The next battle took place in a small field in another kingdom of course. That war can be a short one which they hope it is. They don't want it to last for years they want peace to return so they can all be safe there. They are happy the battle isn't at the school because that would be bad for the children and the teachers. The three main teachers would have used magic because they are fairies of course. They are happy the war won't come to that school because where it is at. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Glad we won the battle," said James, "Now we can relax now and enjoy this bath here being naked."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I love being in here naked of course."

"I hope we win it," said Amber, "I am glad we are in the bath here."

"I heard we won the battle," said Gary, "I love being naked thanks again for not making me a Eunuch."

"No problem," said Sofia, "I heard Vivian made her Eunuch a girl."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. Allies to help

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to school by carriage pulled by flying horses to royal prep. They see a battle taking place below them so they are safe up there and went to their school of course. They heard the good guys won that battle that they saw going on below as they went to school by carriage. Because they was pulled by Pegasi they was safe above of course. They are happy the good guys won that battle there of course. The good guys are winning that war so far of course. We see them all talking now.

"I am glad we won it," said James, "We have a strong and powerful military of course in fact."

"We sure do in fact," said Sofia, "I am glad we have troops, guards, knights, and dad."

"Yes we do," said Amber, "We can and will win that war of course."

"I am glad we do," said Vivian, "We have strong troops on all three in the area."

"I love we are winning," said Hugo, "We have a good army ourselves."

The other kingdoms will side with the good guys so they will send troops to help. They are glad they will help in that war that is going on of course. Zandar said they will send there army to help in the war of course. The Sultan as in his dad decided to help them of course. They are allied nations of course so they are glad to help them out. They are happy when they told their dad the good news they got in school. He said he already know but thanked them for telling him. The four kids in in the bath now.

"That is good new there," said James, "Zandar is a good friend of mine so i am happy about it."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sofia, "We have a better chance of winning it."

"I am glad they will help us," said Amber, "We have a good allied force against the bad guys."

"That is good news," said Gary, "Things are looking good for us."

"Yes indeed," said James, "We are having a good time naked in the bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	18. Allies arrived

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to school by carriage pulled by flying horses to royal prep. They see another battle and this time they saw the good guys won that battle with help from their allies. They went to school and thanked their friends for the help. They said no problem they kept their word for it of course. They know they can win that war faster then before. They know they are safe in that school because it is in the sky and they don't have pegasi as in the rebels. Only the good guys have the gives the good guys the edge in the war.

"I am glad we are winning it," said James, "I am glad our allies came to help us in that battle there."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I am glad we have allies of course."

"I knew they would," said Amber, "We can and will win that war of course."

"We kept our word for it," said Zandar, "We will win that war you know."

"Yes indeed," said Vivian, "The rebels don't have flying horses in fact."

They know the good guys has the edge that the bad guys don't have. In fact they don't want to use them their mistake that will have the good guys win that war over the rebels. They want to put the rebel leaders on trial and going for the death penalty for them of course. That the gallows are ready of course for them. Yes they will hang them of course after the trail is over for that will be a show trial of course so it isn't fair for they know they are guilty. That they will enjoy watching the rebel leaders die. Later in the bath at home at the castle.

"I am glad we will win it," said James, "That war that is by the way in fact and watch the bad leaders die."

"Yes we will," said Sofia, "That the allies will help us win it faster of course."

"Yes of course," said Amber, "We have more of an edge against them."

"I am glad we are, said Gary, "We have flying horses they don't."

"Yes indeed," said James, "We also have more in the military than they do."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. We will win it

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to school by carriage pulled by flying horses to royal prep. They see yet another battle taking place below them and saw the good guys won yet again of course. They are glad they are still winning that war against the rebels that the war might end very soon they plan to capture the leaders alive. Then a show trial can take place. The good guy will win that war of course. They heard the rebels might surrender to the allies and hand over their leaders. We see them all talking now at the school there.

"That is some good news there," said James, "I hope this war ends soon so more won't have to die."

"Yes it is of course," said Sofia, "I also hope that war ends soon of course."

"I hope it does," said Amber, "Sooner it is over the better of course."

"I hope it does as well," said Zandar, "Them rebels lost lots of troops of course."

"And same here," said Vivian, "We will win the war soon i hope of course."

Another battle took place when the kids are at school of course. They are happy that the war just might end with the rebels to surrender to the allies and give the leaders to them for the show trial and put to death by hanging on the gallows until they are dead and head to the bad place as in Hades where they will spend eternity burning there. They know heaven is where they want to go as in the good people. They are happy they will win that war after all of course. And the fact that it can end soon. We see them talking in the bath now.

"We can win it soon of course," said James, "That the rebels could surrender to us and give them the leaders."

"I sure hope so of course," said Sofia, "The sooner the war is over the better."

"I hope it does," said Amber, "I hate war because war never changes of course."

"I hope it does as well," said Gary, "And thanks for not cutting my genitals off."

"We want you to have them," said James, "That way you can get a female pregnant."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	20. War is over

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to the park now to have lots of good fun there. The battle is in a field a few miles north of them and heard that the good guys won it of course. They hope the war ends soon so no one else will get killed like innocent people will get killed in fact of course. They know that war will end in good guy victory but it all depends when in fact. The good guys will keep their kingdoms and the royal families in power so James will become king after all of course. We see them all talking now at the park.

"I heard we won it of course," said James, "Let's hope the rebels surrender very soon so we can see the trial."

"I also heard that," said Sofia, "I want this war will end very soon in fact."

"I hope this war ends soon," said Amber, "This war will end with our way of course.

"I heard we won it," said Gary, "What will become of the rebel children?"

"The orpange in fact," said James, "This war will end very soon of course with victory for us."

Then the rebels surrendered and to the allies and gave them their leaders as what was asked of them. They are glad that the war is now over with now peace returned to the kingdoms at last now they know they will stay in power and they all went home happy of course. They saw their dad coming in happy as well of course. They see he is happy of course. Later after dinner the kids got in the bath naked as the day they was born. Their genitals are showing and they like the way they look of course.

"Glad the war is now over with," said James, "I am now very happy now of course no more war."

"Same here in fact," said Sofia, "Now that the war is over with."

"I am happy now," said Amber, "I would like to see he trial of course."

"We will get to,"said Gary, "I heard we get to of course in fact."

"I am glad we can," said James, "It is going to be a good show trial."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	21. Gary adopted

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to the park now to have lots of good fun there after church of course. They saw and heard another mass at church from their priest of course. Gary is getting adopted by their parents who loves him and will never castrate him there for the bad pain that comes with it. They don't use Eunuchs in that kingdom there is why of course. Gary is happy and will soon be going to Royal prep where Sofia and them goes to school at. They will get a new brother of course. We see them all talking now.

"Yes you will be our brother now," said James, "On tomorrow you will go to royal prep with us of course."

"Yes indeed Gary," said Sofia, "You already take baths with us now you will be family."

"Yes you will," said Amber, "Now that the war is over peace now can return here of course."

"That is good news," said Gary, "I will be a good brother for you of course."

"Yes it is," said James, "You will be a good brother for us of course."

They now adopted Gary so he is now family now of course. They are happy that he family to them as in their brother who is younger than James so James will still become king and because he is not adopted like Gary is of course. One boy wanted Gary get castrated as have his genitals cut off of him of course. Gary won't be castrated for he will be able to get a female pregnant. The way they castrate there is by cutting it all off not just his balls but also scrotum's and penises. Gary will keep his attached to him. They are talking in the bath there.

"You are family now Gary," said James, "As in our own brother now so welcome to the family."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sofia, "Like him i welcome you to our family."

"Yes welcome to it," said Amber, "You are going to royal prep tomorrow of course."

"Thanks you three," said Gary, "I will love going to that school with you three."

"I know you will," said James, "We know the teachers will welcome you tomorrow."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	22. Welcome to royal prep

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. Gary is now starting at royal prep because he is a prince now so he gets to go there for school. He heard good things about that school that it is for is for royalty like himself of course and his siblings of course. That bad boy got arrested and put in jail for wanting Gary castrated and might get castrated himself. As in get his entire genitals cut off without any anesthetic so it will hurt a lot. We see them talking after the three fairies gave him the you and intro of course.

"You will love it here Gary," said James, "We sure sure love this place for it is a good school."

"Yes indeed you will," said Sofia, "It is a very good school the best of course."

"We love this school here," said Amber, "This is the best school ever of course."

"I know i will," said Gary, "I am glad i get to come here in fact."

"You sure will," said James, "I see my friends coming to talk with us."

Gary had a good first day at that school there and he made friends there. Like with Zandar who is James best friend who will be sultan of his kingdom someday. And James will someday be king of encancia with Sofia will be his royal advisor someday and Amber might marry a prince of another kingdom and become a queen of course. And Gary could become grand duke of course. That James would appoint to it of course. James knows that a king never rules alone it is always a group. We see them talking in the bath now.

"I knew you would love it," said James, "When i become king you will be grand duke of course."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I am glad you come there now of course."

"And same here," said Amber, "You will make a good grand duke someday."

"Yes of course," said Gary, "I just wonder what will become of that bad boy."

"Yes indeed," said James, "That bad boy might get castrated of course."

I will need some ideas for this story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. The Eunuch

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. That one boy is in jail for now and they decided to have him castrated as in cut off his genitals from his body. Sofia's family decided to make an acception and buy him. That he can no longer wear any more after his genitals is off. He was told take take off his clothes and never get dressed again as in naked for life. We see them ready to cut them off him. They are talking to him now of course. They are going to put them in a jar there.

"Take one last look at it," said a guard, "Before we cut them off of you in matter of fact of course."

"Good bye genitals," said that boy, "I am as ready as i will be for castration of course."

"Here it goes then," said the doctor, "There they are now off new Eunuch."

"That hurt badly," said the eunuch, "Why must i always be naked?"

"The new owners said so," said the doctor, "You belong to them of course."

That boy healed enough and sent to Enchancia where he will work at and belongs to prince James. That he wants him to always be naked at all times. He healed smooth and has a new pee hole now. He can never stand to pee again. From now on he must sit to pee like a girl from now on. He is now in the bath being washed by James for they are all in that bath together. Unlike him they will be in pajamas and he himself must stay naked. He is no longer a boy but a Eunuch a male without genitals.

"You will always be naked," said James, "You have nothing really to cover up by the way of course."

"Yes indeed like he said," said Sofia, "You have no genitals is why of course."

"Yes indeed Eunuch," said Amber, "You will never wear clothes again of course."

"I heard that," said the eunuch, "You all still has genitals of course."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "I still have my penis and such as in genitals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. We have a Eunuch

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. That one boy is now out o the bath and dried off but not allowed to wear pajamas he must be naked all the time. That way he will see he has no genitals that he also lacks a penis so he must sit to pee like a girl does now. He saw his self in the mirror and saw no penis there just skin. His genitals is floating in a jar which James has with him. It is no longer a boy but a Eunuch a boy without genitals. We see James and them talking now at school now.

"Yes we have a Eunuch of course," said James, "He can no longer wear clothes for he has no penis and such."

"We sure do of course," said Sofia, "We want him to be naked at all times to see he doesn't."

"Yes of course we do," said Amber, "He is going to be naked for good of course."

"I want to see him," said Vivian, "So i can see his lack of genitals."

"We have Eunuchs," said Zandar, "And like the Asian Eunuchs they lose it all."

They are meant to watch over the harem his dad the Sultan has. They are at school learning the lessons of the day to become rulers of tomorrow. It is a school just for royalty. They all love that school there for it is a good school for them. Gary loves it as well of course. That Eunuch can't go to that school in fact not allowed in school at all. He can read and write and plus he is naked at all times. So they won't allow him to attend any school at all of course. They are in the bath now. We see them all talking now.

"I love school it is fun." said James, "I am glad we go there for it is a good school of course."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "It is the best school i ever went to of course."

"I sure love it," said Amber, "I can't imagine going anywhere else."

"Same here as well," said Gary, "I sure glad we go to it."

"Yes indeed of course," said James, "I am glad the Eunuch isn't in here tonight."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Vivian comes over

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. That one boy is the Castle naked for he has no genitals for they was cut off by a doctor without any anesthetic at all. He is a servant but not allowed to wear any clothes ever again after his genitals was cut of of him of course. Vivian will be there to see him to see his lack of penis. They are all at Royal prep for school for they love it of course. And so they can be rulers someday of course. We see them all talking now of course.

"Yes you can come over," said James, "To see our new servant who is a Eunuch of course in fact."

"Yes like he said," said Sofia, "My parents said yes you can of course in fact."

"Yes indeed Vivian," said Amber, "You will see that Eunuch of a servant we have."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "I am glad it was his castrated not me."

"That is good," said Vivian, "I will love to see him of course."

After school she came to their castle to visit and to see that Eunuch there. He came in naked for he has to be naked at all times after his castration of course. He might not have a penis anymore but he can still pee of course. Because he has no genitals he has to sit to pee like a girl. James and Gary stands up to pee of course. They still have a full set of male organs by the way in fact. They are happy they can reproduce one day of course in fact. That boy can never reproduce for no genitals. We see them all talking in the bath even Vivian. She is also naked of course.

"I love having a bath here," said James, "We can play with bath toys and we are naked of course."

"I love being naked," said Sofia, "The only thing i am wearing is my amulet."

"Same here," said Amber, "I am glad we are taking it together again."

"Same as me," said Gary, "I love being naked as well of course."

"And same here," said Vivian, "Just glad that Eunuch isn't in here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Suicide is painless

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. That one boy is the Castle naked for he has no genitals will soon commit suicide by jumping off the castle of course. He left a suicide note so they will know it is suicide and not murder and knows it will hurt less than when his genitals was cut off. So he is ready to die now of course. He remembers when his testicles, scrotum, and penis was cut of all at once. It was very painful more than being kicked in the balls. We see Sofia and them talking at school now.

"Our Eunuch works hard," said James, "He is good at working for a boy without genitals of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sofia, "We don't allow him to wear clothes of course."

"Yes he sure does," said Amber, "He is adjusting by the way of course i can tell."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "He was the one who wanted me to get castrated."

"He looks good," said Vivian, "For a boy without genitals of course."

That Eunuch boy then left where people could find it in the throne room there. He knows they spend lots of time there being royalty. The extra throne belongs to Gary of course. They are outside of the throne room in the court yard as in the king, queen, Baileywick, and a few other servants to enjoy themselves as the kids are at school now. Then that Eunuch boy then jumped off the castle killing him right away of course. So his suicide was painless of course. A servant yelled when he saw him of course dead. Later the kids came home and heard the news. They are in the bath talking about it.

"He is dead now of course," said James, "I hope we get no more Eunuchs of course because no penises."

"Yes he sure is," said Sofia, "I prefer boys with genitals than without looks better."

"James you have a nice penis," said Amber, "It is a perfect one of course."

"Yes same as mine," said Gary, "But yours is bigger than mine of course."

"Thanks all of you," said James, "Yes i have a big penis of course in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	27. New servant

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school in the carriage pulled by flying horses. They are at his funeral and asked for a servant that can reproduce someday no more Eunuchs for them. So a kingdom sent them a boy named Daniel who has genitals attached to him of course and already circumcised. He is a good hard worker and will serve them well. He can take baths with them in the same bath tub together. They are glad he is already circumcised of course. He speaks the same as them. We see them all talking now.

"This servant is good of course," said James, "He can take his bath with us by the way of course."

"Yes he sure is," said Sofia, "He has a full set o male organs like you two boys."

"He will work out," said Amber, "I am glad no more Eunuchs of course."

"Yes he will," said Gary, "And he is already circumcised of course."

"Yes i can," said Daniel, "I will be glad to have my baths with all of you."

After the funeral and the party after them kids went in the bathroom and got as naked as the day they was born. They can tell he has a circumcised penis that is perfect like James and Gary of course. They are happy he has genitals because them kids has them of course. Because they are only children they can't reproduce yet. They have no pubic hair and until puberty them boys are sterile of course. As in no sperm as of yet of course. They are glad they have a new servant who can reproduce someday. They are talking in the bath now.

"Good you have a nice penis," said James, "After all i can tell we are naked of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Sofia, "You boys has nice penises of course."

"I can tell that," said Amber, "I sure love being naked of course."

"Yes same here," said Gary, "I will wash your genitals in here."

"You sure can," said Daniel, "I trust you by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here of this story here of course.


	28. Church and fun

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their church now for the mass of course. Daniel will get baptized in church today for he wasn't before by the way of course in fact. They are happy they are in church today for they are Catholic of course. They are happy they are at church right now of course seeing and hearing a mass now and having fun of course. The priest is glad they come to church every Sunday for they love it of course. They are happy they came to church it was a good sermon today. We see them all talking after church of course.

"I sure loved church today of course," said James, "And Daniel is now Catholic like we are of course in fact."

"Same here as always of course," said Sofia, "And yes he is Catholic now of course."

"I am happy he is now of course," said Amber, "Just like Gary of course now."

"Yes like me of course," said Gary, "I am happy he isn't a Eunuch of course."

"I am glad i am Catholic now," said Daniel, "I am glad i am not a Eunuch in fact."

They had lunch at home in the castle and then later had a good dinner of course. They are glad they have a good not castrated servant of course. They are happy they are all children and they are healthy by the way of course. They are now in the bathroom ad got naked there of course. They are happy they are now naked of course. They see their bodies from head to their toes and all in between of course that includes their genitals which doesn't work right now of course. They have no pubic hair yet.

"I love having a bath," said James, "And happy we are all naked right now of course."

"I also do in fact," said Sofia, "I love being naked now of course."

"Same here of course," said Amber, "I also love being naked of course."

"Same here," said Gary, "My male genitals loves it of course."

"And same here," said Daniel, "I sure love being a boy of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Nice parts there

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school now in the flying carriage and Daniel heading to village school. That he is only a servant boy who can have sex someday for he is no Eunuch of course. He is a good boy who loves that kingdom he is in. He has baths with them and he loves taking them naked of course. He loves his genitals and will use them someday. Until then he uses his penis to pee out of and washes it of course. He is a good boy who will get married someday. We see them talking at royal prep right now of course.

"He has baths with us of course," said James, "And he is circumcised already so no need to do it to him now."

"Yes indeed of course he is," said Sofia, "I will wash him tonight that includes his nice penis."

"Yes indeed he has a nice one," said Amber, "He looks good without clothes on."

"We all saw him naked," said Gary, "Well us three have of course."

"I have one," said Zandar, "It is also circumcised of course in fact."

Then later they all went home after school of course and then had dinner of course. Then later they went in the bathroom and got naked as the day they was born. Everyone is born naked and they and they look at the genitals and says if they are boys or girls of course. They know how important them parts are and that Asian Eunuchs have it all cut of and the bad pain that comes from it of course that Circumcision is much safer and better of course than castration anytime. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"I sure love having baths of course," said James, "We all have good looking bodies by the way of course."

"You have a nice penis James," said Sofia, "I will wash you boys of course tonight."

"Same as you Gary," said Amber, "And you as well Daniel of course."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "A circumcised penis looks better than one with foreskin."

"James has the best penis," said Daniel, "It is a big penis he has of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Tina is here

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school now in the flying carriage and Daniel heading to village school. Then saw a new servant came and it is a girl named Tina who is a good girl of course in fact. She just might become wife of Daniel and can have children after all he isn't after all a Eunuch of course. He is just circumcised of course in fact. In fact he was circumcised just after he was born of course. He is a good boy who is a hard worker for them of course. We see Sofia and all of them talking at school right now of course at school.

"We are getting a new servant today," said James, "This time it is a girl who is a good worker of course in fact."

"Yes we sure are of course," said Sofia, "I heard she will serve us very well of course."

"I know she will," said Amber, "I heard her name is Tina by the way in fact."

"She will serve us well," said Gary, "I am glad she is coming today of course."

"She will serve you all well," said Vivian, "She will be a good servant to your family."

When they returned they saw a girl there who happens to be Tina of course. She will take her baths with them of course. She will be naked in there like them of course. Tina is a good girl who cares for people very much of course. They then all went in the bathroom and took off all their clothes and got in the bath of course. They see each others genitals of course. The girls looked at their nipples knowing boobs will grow there. And see's the boys have nipples as well. Only they stay flat there. They are all talking now in the bath.

"Yes we all have nipples," said James, "And welcome here to this bath here Tina of course."

"Yes we all do," said Sofia, "All our nipples is pink by the way and welcome Tina."

"I can tell that being white," said Amber, "And yes welcome here Tina."

"Yes i heard that of course," said Tina, "And thanks for the welcome here."

"Good to have help," said Daniel, "I am glad we are all here together in this bath here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. No Eunuchs allowed

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school now in the flying carriage and Daniel heading to village school. Then saw Tina went with Daniel to the village school for she can have an education of course. She is a good girl who can go to the school in village with Daniel a good boy who isn't castrated. So he has a right to an Education and the king posted a new law. That new law outlaws Eunuchs as servants of course. They will only take servants who can have sex of course. So yes boys must have genitals attached to them of course.

"I am glad that law is now in effect," said James, "Eunuchs like them smell do to not having penises of course."

"I agree with you," said Sofia, "I am glad our dad made it a law of course."

"Same here," said Amber, "I am also glad he made it."

"Same as me," said Gary, "I am glad we won't have Eunuch servants."

"Yes indeed," said Vivian, "I can ask my dad to pass a law like that."

Some kingdoms made them laws and put them into effect. That sends a message to other kingdoms that they won't take Eunuchs for they smell do to not have genitals so wetting is common with them. And boys look better with genitals than without them. They know to send boys who can breed of course. So they sent a boy with genitals who already had him circumcised just as they like of course. That boy has genitals and they are happy the messages worked as they hoped it would be. We see them talking in the bath now.

"Good new servant we have," said James, "I can tell he is good he has genitals like us."

"I can tell that," said Sofia, "I am glad he isn't a Eunuch of course."

"I am circumcised," said that boy, "Same as you boys of course."

"We can tell that," said Gary, "I am happy you came here of course."

"And same here," said Daniel, "I will wash you tonight of course."

I will need some ideas or the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter o this long story here of course.


	32. Love that school

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school now in the flying carriage and Daniel heading to village school. They are now at their school at royal prep ready for a pop quiz there of course it is school after all. They are happy they are taking one for it will see who the best leaders of tomorrow would be of course. They know the upcoming test is more important. They are glad they study together not just take baths together. They all took the pop quiz and passed it of course. We see them talking at recess now of course.

"I love going here to this good school here," said James, "I am glad we are royalty after all of course."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I am glad my mom married your dad of course."

"I am glad she did," said Amber, "I am happy we are a happy family after all."

"Glad they adopted me," said Gary, "Now coming here to this wonderful school here."

"I also do," said Vivian, "You are good friends of mine of course."

They all love that good school there for they love it and the teachers are good. They know on Monday they will take it of course so they can and will pass that test of course. Then they all went home and had their dinner and studied hard for that upcoming test of course and they all went in the bathroom and got naked and got in the bath there. They are glad they are naked because of their genitals which will someday allow them to reproduce of course. They know they was all born by being pushed out we see them talking in the bath now.

"Yes i was pushed out," said James, "The doctor saw my penis and scrotum and said it's a boy."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "The doctor saw my vagina and said it's a girl."

"Same here," said Amber, "I was born first but James is a boy who will be king."

"I love being a boy," said Gary, "I am happy we go to a good school."

"And same here," said Daniel, "I am glad i am a good worker of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Another good mass

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their church now for the mass that they love so much. They love going to that church there for it is the best church as in one of three churches there but it is the best one. They love that church of course in fact. They are happy they are there for they had a good mass there of course. They are glad they had another good time there. The priest gave another good sermon of course. They love that he is a good speaker in fact. They want him to become pope some day. We see them talking after church now.

"I loved it today in fact," said James, "I hope he gets elected pope someday for he will be a good one."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I am glad it is another good sermon as always of course."

"I sure loved it," said Amber, "This is a good church here of course."

"Same here in fact," said Gary, "I am happy we all came here today in fact."

"And same here," said Daniel, "This is the best church in Enchancia of course."

They all went home and had their lunch then later they had dinner there of course. Then later they went in the bathroom and got naked and got in the bath of course. They are happy they are in that bath playing with bath toys not their genitals for they would pee in the water making them dirty so they will only touch them to wash them. So we see them playing with bath toys. They are having fun taking a good bath of course. They are talking as they are taking in the bath there. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"It is a good bath here," said James, "This is nice and hot the way i love it."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I love hot baths they are nice."

"I love hot baths," said Amber, "This bath feels so good."

"Same here," said Gary, "My penis seems to love it of course."

"And same here," said Daniel, "My genitals love of course as in penis and scrotum of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Going to war

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

They are now all heading to their school now in fact of course in fact. They are happy they go to that good school there that it is a school just for Royal children of course no one else. Well no kids but royal kids in matter of fact. It is a private school and they know it of course. They are happy they go to that good school there of course in matter of fact. But has no idea five bad kingdoms are going to start a new school for bad royal kids will be going to in fact. That they could be war with them five kingdoms. We see them all talking now of course.

"I am glad we all come here to this school," said James, "I heard rumors of five bad kingdoms by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Sofia, "I also heard the same rumors of course."

"I also heard it," said Amber, "It must be true by the way of course."

"We all have," said Gary, "I am glad no one from a bad kingdom is here."

"And same here," said Vivian, "All the kingdoms we know of is good."

The five bad kingdoms are now ready to build the evil school of course. And their parents wants to declare war on all the good kingdoms well five of them. That bad school will be black, brown, and gray. They are dark colors which they all love of course. That bad school hired three bad fairies and a witch to teach bad children how to rule and do evil stuff. They are all bad kids because being raised by evil parents of course. It is bad guys who rule there rules with an iron fist. We see five kings talking as the kids has bath but we see the kids talking.

"I heard it is true," said James, "I think we are going to go to war once again of course."

"We are ready for it," said Sofia, "I heard the five kings are talking now about it."

"We sure are," said Amber, "That we will be going to war after all."

"We are ready for it," said Zandar, "I am glad my dad is one who is talking."

"We sure are," said Vivian, "This is a nice hot bath here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Ready for war

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

The war has now started this time it is a bigger war for two more kingdoms is involved. That war is starting and will only end when five kingdoms gets took over and put good people in power. As in make new kings and queens. Good guys always win because God is on the side of good people of course. They have good military's of course in fact. The bad guys in the war uses evil and rules with iron fist. The people are almost ready to revolt against them. And the evil school is now open. We see Sofia and them are talking at their good school in fact.

"Yes war has started in fact," said James, "One day i can be in the military and them become king someday."

"Yes we sure have," said Sofia, "The knights are ready to join the army in war."

"We are ready for it," said Amber, "And some of the guards are joining the war of course."

"This war could last awhile," said Vivian, "They say war, war never changes."

"We sure are," said Zandar, "Our army is using elephants in battle of course."

Some guards are staying to keep the children safe in the war. And decided to hire some regular people serve as guards until the other guards return from that war. They are ready for war unlike the evil countries of course. They are using regular horses, flying horses, and elephants. All the bad guys have is regular horses. Elephants can crush them easy. War will have deaths of course. Farmers might join in the war of course. They all went home and had dinner then now a bath. We see them talking in the bath now.

"We are ready for war of course," said James, "What will be done with the pow's once we capture them?"

"Sent to a prison camp," said Sofia, "We will treat them very well until the war is over and fee them."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "We aren't like the bad guys in this war here."

"I agree with you," said Gary, "We are ready for the war."

"We sure are," said Tina, "Your dad is ready or this war of course."

I will need some ideas or the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Bath and war

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

Sofia and them are at school right now having a good time at recess there. The war has started and there dad's are at war now leading the army and such and had first battle and won it in fact. The bad guys aren't really ready for war in fact of course. The good guys are ready for that war of course. The war is going their way of course in fact. The bad guys wants to castrate prisoners of war. As in cut off their testicles in fact. So they told them don't surrender to the bad guys. We see them all talking now.

"I know we won it," said James, "As in that battle so i am sure we will win that war that is going on of course."

"Yes we sure did," said Sofia, "We hired some people to be guards until they return from the war."

"We will win the war," said Amber, "Some farmers decided to defend the kingdoms."

"I heard about that," said Vivian, "Same with our farmers of course."

"Very true of course," said Zandar, "We will win the war by the way of course."

The bad guys are planning if they should use dark magic or not. So they will call the witches and other bad people who can use magic of course. The war is going good for the good guys and bad for the bad guys. The good guys has good magic which is stronger than bad magic aka black magic. They know good guys always wins. They know someday that good will win over evil once and for all. The good guys are one step ahead of the bad guys for some reason or other. We see they had dinner at home and now the kids are naked and talking in the bath.

"I love being naked of course," said James, "My genitals as in penis and scrotum is showing i love them."

"It is a nice one," said Sofia, "As always i will be glad to wash them."

"I love our genitals," said Amber, "I will be glad to wash yours Gary."

"I love them parts," said Gary, "I am sure glad i am not a Eunuch of course."

"We are glad your not," said Daniel, "I am also glad i am not a Eunuch as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. We are safe

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

Sofia and them are at the park now having a good time there for it is a good park of course. They are happy to be there to have lots of fun of course and playing on the playground there. They heard that another battle has started and the good guys won it and they are all happy to hear that of course. That war won't come to their school of royal prep of course. The bad guys have no way to reach that school because people take flying horses in carriages. So that school is safe of course in fact. We see them all talking now.

"I am glad we won that battle of course," said James, "I am sure we will win this war in fact of course."

"I am also glad of course," said Sofia, "That war can last a while but we will win it."

"I know we will win it," said Amber, "The army, knights, guards, and dad is fighting good in it."

"I know we will," said Vivian, "I am glad we are all are safe here of course."

"We will win it," said Zandar, "Our elephants crushed their regular horses in battle."

They are glad they are winning that war that is going on of course. The good guys always wins that is a known fact of course. The war is going good for the five good kingdoms and some allies are thinking of sending troops to help the good guys win faster than without them. They are having fun in the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad they are winning that war of course. They then had dinner there of course. King Roland isn't there for he is at war. We see them talking in the bath there. So yes they are naked now in fact.

"Yes we will win it of course," said James, "Wish we could help in the war of course not here we are naked i see my penis."

"I know we will," said Sofia, "I see my vagina in fact and by the way nice penis."

"Yes we sure will," said Amber, "Yes you have a nice penis James it is nice."

"I love baths," said Gary, "And i also have a nice penis as well."

"You sure do," said Tina, "You all have circumcised penises is why they are nice."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. War won

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. They are at school so they are safer there during a battle than at home. There is a battle at sea there and help from merpeople the good guys will win. Then another battle is taking place in a field away from the castle. So they are safe from the war for the good guys are winning that war. The bad guys already lost lots of troops. That no good guys are dying or light. And heavy for the bad guys of course. We see them all talking now of course. They are safe at school there. The war is still going on.

"War is still going on," said James, "I am sure glad we are safe here and no battle here of course."

"We will win it," said Sofia, "We have the advantage in it of course."

"I know that well," said Amber, "War is bad but we will win it of course."

"We sure will," said Gary, "They say war, war never changes."

"I agree with it," said Zandar, "And yes we will win it of course."

With a battle going on they are safe inside the school out of reach of the bad guys. The allies won that battle there big time of course. Civil war won't come for it is people who wants an empire to rule over of course. The good guys won that battle just as summer vacation has started of course. Then the good guys drove the invaders away for civil war is coming to that kingdom lead by a duke who will become king after civil war is over with. The good guys will help the rebels win that war. We see the kids in the bath naked so genitals are showing for they are all siblings of course so they can see them.

"We won that war and i am glad," said James, "I love being a boy i see my penis and scrotum with balls in it."

"It is a nice set of course," said Sofia, "We love the way they look of course."

"I love them on you in fact," said Amber, "I am glad you are a boy of course."

"I love being one as well," said Gary, "I am glad mine wasn't cut off like that one boy."

"Castration is painful," said Jams, "I was circumcised which hurt but not as much as castration of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	39. Nice bodies again

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom has begun with a duke hoping to become king himself after that war of course. The one who losses will be executed by hanging of course. The kids are at the park safe for war is over with in their kingdom of course. A civil war is for that one kingdom only of course. The good guys support the rebels because they want him to become the king of it of course. He has support of most nobles. And replace the bad one's. We see them all talking now about it of course.

"We want him to become it's king of course," said James, "We are sending troops there now with some knights."

"I am glad we are sending them now," said Sofia, "The other good kingdoms are also sending their armies."

"I am glad war is over here," said Amber, "That duke will become king of it of course."

"Now war is there now," said Gary, "I will become a duke or earl someday of course."

"I am glad it is over here," said Baileywick, "Well time to take you kids home for your baths."

They will of course take one together so they filled the tub and got naked and got in it. They see each others genitals and smiled of course. They like the way them parts look the boys most of all because of penis, and scrotum were balls is at. They are all naked and took out their feet and wiggled their toes when looking at them. They are glad they all have ten toes of course. The boys are glad that some parts are external of course. James and Gary loves their penises more than the other parts. We see them all talking in the bath now.

"I am glad we are in here of course," said James, "I love being naked without any shame of course."

"I also love being naked of course," said Sofia, "Someday soon i will start growing boobs."

"I will start growing them soon," said Amber, "You boys will just have two nipples there."

"We know that well," said Gary, "Both sexes has nipples because we start out as girls at first."

"That we do of course," said James, "I am glad we all have them and we all have genitals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Another nice bath talk

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. The bad guys days are numbered for it will be a fast war of rebels took control of the coast. The royal advisor told the evil royal family exile is an option of course in fact. They told him we will fight to the death. The royal advisor decided to leave with some other people. He knows he must stay away unless called back. We see the kids in the bath naked and talking.

"I love being naked in here for we need to clean every part," said Sofia, "And glad to be in here with boys which i love."

"I also love being naked as well i see my own genitals," said James, "I am glad i was circumcised so easy to wash now in fact."

"I love you being naked and i love being naked as well," said Amber, "I know bathing is best done this way so we can be clean."

"Glad no Eunuch is here like that as in without a penis," said Sofia, "They don't have good bladder control and glad these boys has genitals."

"Eunuch's are gross kids so we had to send him back," said Miranda, "We have no use for Eunuch's here we need a boy who can breed."

King Roland made a law no Eunuch's allowed one's who do will be arrested and deported. One person knows it was made when a Eunuch without a penis was sent there and that is the Emperor himself. His country uses Eunuch's not Enchancia. They need uncastrated servants as in one's who can reproduce. One who isn't a Eunuch are adopted by them. And it will remain when James becomes king. Sofia will become his adviser. He will keep the no Eunuch's allowed law in effect. As in Eunuch's without a penis. He knows them kind of Eunuch's smell bad do to less bladder control and still talking there.

"Yes we need one who can breed instead of a Eunuch because they can't breed," said Sofia, "And a Eunuch without a penis is a nullo."

"I love having genitals as in i have them all including a penis, scrotum, and two testicles," said James, "And deep in me i have a prostate gland."

"We can tell that your naked and i see your penis and scrotum and can tell your circumcised," said Amber, "And your no Eunuch you have two testicles."

"I love having baths we was all born naked so it is called birthday suits in fact," said Sofia, "And i will love when my boobs starts growing."

"We boys also has nipples and we stay flat chested and mine is also pink," said James, "And i can be topless in public in fact."

Sofia knows males could lactate but not as much as females in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. Park tomorrow

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. The bad guys lost part of the near by forest to the good guys. And then good guys took a fort from the bad guys. Good guys will win the civil war there. And them kids are in the bath naked there. Glad it is summer vacation so no school until the fall. Good guys drove the bad guys from the forest. Because them kids are naked and see their genitals. Boys has a penis and girls has a vagina. We see them all talking now in fact.

"We will indeed win the war we have a good army with our dad as our king," said Sofia, "We are having a nice bath here with our genitals showing."

"I know we can win the war and a good guy will be it's king in fact," said James, "This is a great bath we are naked and showing no shame."

"I seen him naked many times so yes he always had a nice penis," said Amber, "He has a nicer one now that now that he is circumcised."

"I am glad he was circumcised it keep his penis cleaner after all," said Miranda, "You kids has nice bodies which includes genitals."

"Glad we have no Eunuch's is here and i love the new law against them," said Sofia, "We love genitals and glad we don't make Eunuch's here."

James is glad he will become king someday with Sofia as adviser and not sure what Amber will be. She might become a lady of a Duke or Earl. She won't be a queen unless James and Sofia dies which won't happen. All them kids are healthy and happy and right now naked. All is born naked is how they can tell who is a boy and who is a girl as in their genitals. And they all looked at them parts and smiled. And glad none of them is Eunuch's of course. All Eunuch's has no testicles and Eunuch's at that one kingdom had all cut off including their penises. And see them still talking there in the bath.

"I know Eunuchs like that has little bladder control do to no penis there," said Sofia, "I have no idea why not just cut off their testicles instead of all the genitals including their penises."

"I think to prove strength of it's Imperial family i will talk to it's prince," said James, "We go to school with him and will again in the fall."

"I think your right but we will find out for sure tomorrow at the park," said Amber, "He said he will be there so we can talk to him about it."

"Glad no Eunuchs is allowed here a boy isn't the same without a penis," said Miranda, "And you kids will be in the park tomorrow."

"I love that park and we will talk to that prince about Eunuchs in fact," said Sofia, "And we will all have our clothes on then."

Next chapter they will be in that park and will talk about Eunuchs to it's prince. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Bath with another prince

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. They all in the park and asked why Eunuchs are used in his kingdom. He said to make their servants more docile and asked why not just not cut off their testicles instead of all of their genitals. He said it is more effective to cut off their entire genitals. And said Eunuchs aren't used in their kingdom because they need servants who can reproduce. Enchancia is based on Europe. We see them all talking there now in fact.

"All our servants has genitals as far as i know no one there is a Eunuch so all has genitals there," said Sofia, "We can't use Eunuchs as servants we need them to reproduce someday some have."

"It is just part of my culture and sorry we sent you all one it was wrong of my dad," said that prince, "I seen them having their genitals cut off."

"Sounds painful and has less bladder control after all no more penis for them," said James, "We forgave him and we need servants who can do hard work and reproduce."

"I think it is very painful because they use knifes to cut them off after all ," said Amber, "We never used Eunuchs as servants not part of our culture."

"Eunuchs like that smell bad do to less bladder control and we forgave him in fact," said Sofia, "We need servants who can reproduce and some have."

One married woman is pregnant and her husband is a cook and she is a maid. Which proves no Eunuchs as servants there. James will become king someday with Sofia as adviser. And said he can send some non castrated people there. One's like non castrated bbeingoys or girls. Just no Eunuchs allowed is all because they need servants who can reproduce. A boy without a penis is a Nullo. All Eunuchs has no testicles but them ones without a penis as in a Nullo. And being based on Europe so no use for Eunuchs of course and we still see them talking in the bath.

"A boy with genitals is strong and can reproduce and have bladder control in fact," said Sofia, "James has a nice penis and scrotum on him."

"It knows your talking about it it is getting erect and i love my penis it is a good part," said James, "And i love being naked in fact."

"Glad no Eunuchs is here i don't want to see a Eunuch naked do to no penis," said Amber, "I like when boys has genitals in fact."

"I seen them naked many times and i have a full set of male organs on me,' said that prince, "I think you all aren't use to them."

"We can't use Eunuchs here we need servants that can reproduce and that is us," said Sofia, "James has a nice set of male organs."

One servant boy showed his genitals he like James has a full set of male organs. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Bath continues

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. They all in the bath having some fun when being fully naked. And glad no Eunuchs is there they need boys who has genitals. They know without a penis means less bladder control. James looked at his genitals and smiled and said he has a nice penis. And they said he has a nice penis and touched it. And saw a nice and round scrotum meaning he has two testicles. We see them all talking now about genitals in fact.

"I love being naked i see my vagina and soon i will start growing boobs here," said Sofia, "As in were my nipples is at and boys also has nipples."

"I also love being naked i see my penis and scrotum and pink nipples here," said James, "Glad we don't use Eunuchs here because one who was sent had his cut off."

"Eunuchs like him doesn't look good when being naked because no penis," said Amber, "An glad we sent him back we can't use a Eunuch."

"I am glad he was sent back we can't use Eunuchs here in our culture," said Miranda, "I am glad all you kids has nice looking genitals."

"I sure love being naked and i see my vagina and nipples in fact of course," said Sofia, "I know you seen me naked many times mom."

James looked down and saw his penis and when thinking of a girl he got an erection. And Miranda said he has a nice penis and knew he would have an erection. She went through circumcision like a man which makes him strong. He did scream a bit but as a boy. He didn't sound like a girl when he did scream. He didn't have any anesthesia so screaming isn't uncommon. And saw his nipples and knows both boys and girls has them. And them three has pink nipples because they are white kids. Sofia knows she is white and same as them two it is based on Europe is why.

"We all have genitals and nipples as well as belly buttons and ten fingers and ten toes," said Sofia, "Glad we don't use Eunuchs here they look bad naked."

"I am glad we got servants that can reproduce because one maid is pregnant now," said James, "Her husband is a cook in our kitchen in fact."

"Yes we can't use Eunuchs here we need servants that can reproduce in fact," said Amber, "And is from our main village so both is white."

"You kids looks good naked and i know both males and females has nipples," said Miranda, "I heard males can lactate but not as much as a female."

"I know males can lactate i seen it happen once at one time of course in fact mom," said Sofia, "I know it was James here i do believe."

James said it was indeed him who did lactate and has an erection now. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. About the ban

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. They all are still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. And know Eunuchs is banned in that kingdom named Enchancia. The Eunuchs of that other kingdom had all cut off with a knife. And James will keep the ban once he becomes king. He will be king when his dad the king dies. He is still is alive and well. That other kingdom is based on ancient China so it has Eunuchs like it had. We see them all talking there now.

"I hate that other kingdom castrated servants we need one's who can reproduce in fact," said Sofia, "That other kingdom needs to stop using Eunuchs and use non castrated servants."

"I am glad we have servants who can reproduce as in boys and men with a penis," said James, "I will keep the ban once i become king someday."

"Sounds painful cutting off all the genitals with a knife and no Eunuchs here," said Amber, "And i like the ban on them we can't use Eunuchs here."

"I know it is part of that kingdom's culture and i sure like the ban on them here," said Miranda, "Here is your dad now to help wash you kids here."

"He said Eunuchs there is more docile but i hate how they castrate them," said king Roland, "I am glad i banned them here in fact."

One female servant is pregnant and glad no servant there is a Eunuch because they need servants who can reproduce. James will become a good king someday when Roland dies. And he will keep the ban once he becomes king someday. Someday that kingdom will become a constitutional monarchy when things change one day. And some thinks it could become a republic someday. Until then the king can do whatever he wants as in what he said goes. And said hope an evil kingdom gets a good king on the throne and won a battle and we still see them talking now.

"I hope that other kingdom stops castrating servants because it is a bad thing," said Sofia, "Glad you still have a penis and scrotum and two testicles."

"I am glad my genitals wasn't cut off or i would never become king someday," said James, "And i like when i see my penis when i look down."

"You also have a prostate gland deep inside your boy body there in fact," said Amber, "You sure look good when being naked."

"Glad we banned Eunuchs here because we need servants who can reproduce," said Miranda, "And James does have a nice boy body."

"I would never allow Eunuchs as servants and i like his penis and such on him," said king Roland, "I need him to keep our family in power."

The ban on Eunuchs will keep on going on and said why not just cut off their testicles. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Off to bed

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. They will now be washed and dried off and pajamas put on them. Until then them kids is naked as the day they was born. And knows they need servants who can reproduce and no Eunuchs allowed. And James is glad he still has his penis, scrotum, testicles, and prostate gland. And knows Eunuchs in that other kingdom has their genitals all cut off with a knife. And said sounds painful and glad it isn't done and see them talking now.

"Glad we don't use Eunuchs as servants we need our servants who can have kids," said Sofia, "I am glad we don't use Eunuchs as servants here."

"I am glad we have male servants who has genitals like i have as in a penis and such," said James, "I am glad our dad banned Eunuchs as servants."

"I am glad our dad banned them here and glad we sent that Eunuch back he peed in it," said Amber, "I am glad we will be in bed soon i am tired."

"I hope the ban on them is around as long as the kingdom last which would be good," said Miranda, "We need male servants with genitals."

"I hope it remains banned as long as our kingdom last and James will become king someday," said king Roland, "He is a boy so he is next in line to the throne."

James said he will keep the ban on Eunuchs as servants because they need male servants who can reproduce. Them kids got washed and dried off and now in pajamas. And a mean said he will use Eunuchs as servants if he becomes king. But was tipped off by two regular kids and he was arrested and sent to prison for life. And them two is friends of Sofia and she will thank them at the park and knows school will start soon. And in prison that man saw his cellmate is also mean and gay. He knows he could be Bubba who he heard about. And see them talking before going off to bed.

"Glad my friends tipped off our guards and now he is in prison for life in fact," said Sofia, "I hope more good people becomes servants that can reproduce."

"I am glad he is in prison for life and he was said to want us to use Eunuchs as servants," said James, "I am glad i have a penis and such and Eunuchs has less bladder control."

"I am glad he was arrested and sent to prison for life and Eunuchs is still banned," said Amber, "I am glad some friends tipped off the guards."

"If he lead a rebellion he would hang instead and we seen people hang once me and you," said Miranda, "I heard two kingdoms cut off people's heads if treason or murder happens."

"I know James and Amber saw more than once hanging they was born as royalty is why," said Sofia, "And i heard one kingdom has animals eat them and another has elephants crush them."

Them kids went off to bed and next chapter they go to the park. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Wars over

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. The civil war in that one kingdom is going in the way of the rebels who is getting support of other kingdoms. They are in the park and heard a new king is in power in that one kingdom. So the war is over and the troops are coming home. The now former king will be hanged and family into exile. And their son will be at royal prep and rebels in that kingdom they are in was beat and it's leader will be hang on the gallows. And glad the war is over now peace can begin. And we see them talking at the park about stuff.

"I am glad the wars is over now peace can begin and we get a new student soon," said Sofia, "School begins in two weeks i heard in fact of course."

"When school begins in two weeks we will see our friends from other kingdoms like Zandar," said James, "Some kingdoms has castration glad we aren't one."

"We need servants who can reproduce as in has a full set of male organs in fact," said Amber, "As in has a penis, scrotum and testicles."

"I am glad we don't have Eunuchs as servants we need ones who can reproduce," said Miranda, "Glad we aren't in that culture."

"I will keep the ban on Eunuchs and i hope they stop castration and use regular people," said king Roland, "And it also has foot bindings which is also bad."

The former rebel leader will now be hung on the gallows and we see them watching it and knowing evil can never win. And the new king got rid of all the evil laws. As in the kingdom who's rebels which was good and government was evil. And king Roland wants to meet with him and he will be there. And good laws was made like one's against Eunuchs and education and stuff like that. The evil laws was burned so can't be used again. And his son has a crush on Amber and could make her a queen someday. We still see them talking and watching the hanging in fact.

"Glad the bad rebels was beat and now that man will hang and buried in a bad cemetery," said Sofia, "And glad that other kingdom has a good king again."

"I know evil will end someday when the devil is in the bad place forever in fact," said James, "So good will remain and once God rules on new heaven and new Earth."

"I know the tribulation will happen after the rapture and millinial kingdom after that," said Amber, "And after the park and dinner we will all have a bath together."

"You kids do look good when naked them genitals makes it look better in fact," said Miranda, "And James has a good looking penis."

"His penis is long and same as mine and he will be a bit taller than me in fact," said king Roland, "And he has the hair like my first wife who died."

I will only make one more chapter of this story here and make a new story. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Last chapter

Sofia has a good bath 2

* * *

With them at war they are in bit of danger when not at school in fact. Them kids are still in the bath having fun and sees their genitals and butts because they are all naked. And shows no shame because it is a bath and are siblings in fact. And are all glad no Eunuchs is there so all will be able to reproduce someday. And are glad the war is over and peace returns. So they can enjoy the bath better and glad no Eunuchs is there. Being like Europe no need to have Eunuchs as servants they need ones that can reproduce so they can have a family and we see them all talking now about stuff in fact.

"I love when i am naked and i see my nipples, belly button, and my vagina here in fact," said Sofia, "I am glad we have bath toys so we won't masturbate here."

"I also love when i am naked i see my penis and scrotum and i have two testicles in fact," said James, "And we have pink nipples because we are white kids in fact."

"I love being naked and someday i will have boobs and pubic hair and yes we are white kids," said Amber, "I know both boys and girls has nipples and belly buttons."

"I am glad we don't use Eunuchs here them boys don't look good naked without a penis and such," said Miranda, "Now James has a penis and scrotum as well as two testicles."

"I am glad i banned Eunuchs here as servants and will remain in effect when James becomes king," said king Roland, "And we need servants that can reproduce."

James knows being a boy means he will become king someday and have a wife and have children and a son would mean his family will remain on the throne. One who wanted to be king was hanged on the gallows. And was sent to Hell until the last judgement when be will be sent to the lake of fire. And the other kingdom has a good king on the throne. And will meet with his son when school begins. The name of the king is Gary and is son is also named that. So the dad is Gary the first and bad king was hanged on the gallows. And still talking there in fact of course.

"I will keep the ban on Eunuchs when i become king someday i need servants that can reproduce," said James, "I love having a penis and scrotum and two testicles."

"I will become his adviser when he becomes king and we will meet the new prince soon," said Sofia, "When school begins in two weeks."

"I heard about him he is known as a good boy who causes no harm to others in fact," said Amber, "He was a son of a Duke and now his dad is king."

"We will meet with them when school begins in two weeks here at the castle in fact," said king Roland, "We hope he is a good boy like we heard."

"I hope he is a good boy so he can have a bath with our kids here in fact of course," said Miranda, "And school begins in two on Monday."

The new king is doing a good job and hope you liked this story and will make a third soon. The end.


End file.
